


The Measure of Love

by wootherin



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Royalty
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24146902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wootherin/pseuds/wootherin
Summary: Tentang sang pangeran, pemahat kerajaan, dan lucunya takdir dalam mengikat keduanya.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin & Lee Jinhyuk, Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	The Measure of Love

**Seoullia, 2042.**

“Wooseok.”

Terdengar suara familiar disusul dengan suara pintu yang dibuka—lembut, keduanya. Kakaknya itu selalu begitu. Tutur katanya, ucapannya, tingkah lakunya. Semuanya. Lembut. Terlebih kalau dihadapkan dengan adik satu-satunya ini. “Ayo, diukur dulu mukanya,” katanya.

Wooseok menggerutu kesal. Matanya langsung menatap Byungchan yang berdiri di sisinya dengan tatapan menuduh, membuat pelayan pribadinya itu mengedikkan bahu dan tersenyum tanpa dosa; seakan mengatakan _kan sudah kubilang._

Dasar pengadu.

“Iya, kak,” jawab Wooseok akhirnya, paham betul akan ketidakmampuannya untuk menolak kakaknya. Dia berdiri dari kasur, berjalan menghampiri sang kakak dan langsung disambut dengan satu pelukan hangat. Kebiasaan mereka dari kecil. “Ngapain sih pake disamper segala? Aku kan udah diurus Byungchan. Nanti juga keluar sendiri nggak pake disuruh.”

Kakaknya itu terkekeh pelan. Menarik diri dari pelukan untuk mengusak rambut adik tersayangnya, bilang, “Nantinya kamu itu lho, dua jam.”

Wooseok menghela nafas pelan. Kak Jonghyun merupakan pewaris takhta kerajaan Seoullia. Umur mereka hanya berbeda satu tahun, tapi kakaknya itu seakan yang paling tahu. Yang paling sabar. Wooseok nggak pernah bisa kesal.

Jonghyun menempatkan tangannya di pinggang Wooseok, berjalan berdampingan menuju satu ruangan familiar di istana. Ruang dokumentasi keluarga kerajaan. Mungkin ruangan yang dipenuhi foto megah berbingkai emas akan terlintas di benakmu ketika mendengar ini; tetapi tidak. Dokumentasi di zaman ini, dibatasi oleh tangan dan talenta peseni. Dengan lukisan dan pahatan menjadi yang paling diminati.

Sudah lama sekali semenjak negara ini dijajah dan dibatasi akses listriknya. Akses internet juga turut dilucuti. Tahun dua ribu dua puluh, tepatnya. Awal dari penjajahan tidak terduga. Tanpa internet, semua kacau tak terkendali. Tanpa internet, negara itu perlahan mati.

Bahkan setelah berhasil untuk merebut kembali kemerdekaan mereka setelah sebelas tahun penjajahan, internet merupakan sesuatu yang mustahil untuk diraih kembali. Begitu juga listrik; pemakaiannya dianggap sebagai suatu privilasi. Sejak penjajahan, negara besar ini terpecah menjadi kerajaan-kerajaan kecil. Kerajaan Seoullia merupakan yang terbesar dan termakmur dari yang lainnya. Dipimpin oleh Raja Hyunbin dan Ratu Yejin—orangtua Wooseok, dan nantinya kepemimpinan akan diambil alih oleh Jonghyun, anak tertua dari keluarga Kim.

“Kenapa sih, harus bikin baru terus tiap tahun?” tanya Wooseok. Tidak terlalu suka dengan kegiatan rutin tiap tahunnya ini. Buang-buang waktu, pikirnya. Toh, nggak ada perubahan yang terlalu besar dari wajahnya tahun ke tahun. Bisa dilihat dari pahatan mukanya yang tersusun rapih di ruangan yang mereka tuju. Semuanya ganteng nggak ada ampun. “Males tau diukur-ukur terus mukanya.”

“Kan Bunda yang minta. Kamu mau lihat Bunda ngamuk, memang?”

Wooseok langsung menggelengkan kepalanya.

Benar. Bunda. Bunda nggak suka berpose dan diam dalam waktu yang lama untuk dilukis. Dibikin patung aja, katanya. Lebih cepat. Ukur, catat, bisa ditinggal.

“Nurut-nurut lah kamu tuh,” kata Jonghyun begitu sudah berhasil mengantar adiknya ke depan ruangan. “Kasihan Byungchan.”

Wooseok menghela nafas; tetapi tetap mengangguk. Kak Jonghyun tersenyum lalu mengecup dahi adiknya. “Pinter. Sana gih,” ucapnya.

Wooseok mengangguk lagi. Memandangi punggung kakaknya yang berbalik pergi sebelum mendorong pintu terbuka. Dengan heboh, tentu saja. Mengumumkan keberadaannya. Byungchan mengekori dari belakang.

“Anak ganteng udah dateng nih, pak tu—lho. Bapak tua mana?” langkahnya terhenti. Tangan masih mengambang diudara. Matanya mengerjap bingung melihat sosok tinggi dan muda di ruangan. Perlu digaris bawahi, _muda_. Pemahat kerajaan mereka tidak muda. Tampan, memang. Tapi nggak muda. Lantas, ini siapa?

Pemuda tinggi itu ikut mengerjap bingung melihat Wooseok. Terdiam sesaat sebelum membuka mulut, “Kamu manggil ayahku bapak tua?”

Wooseok langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke Byungchan yang sedang menutup pintu. Byungchan, yang ditatap, hanya mengedikkan bahu. Tanda tidak tahu, kali ini.

“Om Dongwook mana?” tanya Wooseok.

“Kamu manggil ayahku om?”

Suara pemuda itu membuat Wooseok mengembalikan fokusnya kepada sosok tinggi di tengah ruangan. Matanya memindai, kali ini. Tampan. Alih-alih memberi jawaban, Wooseok malah bertanya; “Kamu punya tunangan?”

Pemuda itu tertawa. Mengangkat buku sketsa digenggamannya sedikit lebih tinggi. “Aku udah buat _rough sketch_ ngelihat dari karya lama,” ucapnya. Mengisyaratkan pada jajaran pahatan yang ada di ruangan. Tangannya lalu menunjuk pada bangku kayu yang ada disampingnya. “Duduk. Tinggal diukur.”

Wooseok mendecakkan lidah. “Kamu tau nggak kamu baru aja nyuruh-nyuruh pangeran?”

Jinhyuk terkesiap kaget. Pura-pura, tentu saja. Kelihatan sekali melebih-lebihkannya. Tangannya kemudian ditaruh di perut, membungkukkan badan tingginya itu sedikit (terlalu) dalam untuk memberi penghormatan. “Yang mulia,” ujarnya.

Wooseok mendengus geli. Lucu, anak ini. “Aku mau duduk kalau kamu kasih tau nama.”

Jinhyuk menegakkan kembali badannya, tersenyum jenaka. “Aku mau kasih tau nama kalau kamu duduk.”

Wooseok terlihat berpikir sesaat sebelum akhirnya mengalah. “ _Fair enough,_ ” ucapnya, melangkah mendekat lalu mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kayu. “Nama,” tagihnya.

“Jinhyuk,” ucap pemuda itu, menepati janji. Ia menaruh buku sketsa yang ia genggam di meja sebelum mengambil sepasang alat ukur besi. Tanpa banyak omong mendekatkan alat ukurnya ke leher Wooseok, memulai pekerjaannya. Pemuda itu mengernyitkan dahi begitu Wooseok menjenjangkan lehernya. Mengacaukan ukurannya.

“Udah punya tunangan belum?” Wooseok mengulang pertanyaannya.

“Belum,” jawab Jinhyuk singkat, menempatkan tangannya di belakang kepala Wooseok dan membenarkan posisinya. “Jangan aneh-aneh. Aku mau ngukur.”

Wooseok mengulum senyum. Menurut.

Tangan Jinhyuk lihai dalam mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Mengukur dan mencatat penemuannya di buku sketsa.

“Aku nggak pernah lihat kamu di istana,” kata Wooseok, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

“Aku nggak pernah ke istana.” Jinhyuk mengisyaratkan Wooseok untuk tutup mulut. Wooseok malah tertawa, membuat Jinhyuk akhirnya turun tangan dan mencubit bibir sang pangeran. Tawa Wooseok tertahan; tatapannya penuh heran. Berani, ya?

“Baru pertama kali?” tanya Wooseok begitu Jinhyuk sudah selesai mengukur bibirnya.

“Ya,” jawab Jinhyuk. Kali ini pindah untuk mengukur jarak mata. “Seseorang memaksa untuk diukur di hari dan jam yang sangat spesifik, tapi malah telat dua jam.”

“Aku?”

Jinhyuk menghentikan pekerjaannya. Berkacak pinggang. “Siapa lagi?”

Tawa Wooseok pecah tak terkendali. Lucu. Lucu sekali, orang ini.

Pemuda jangkung itu melanjutkan pekerjaannya begitu tawa Wooseok mulai reda. Menatap catatannya dengan tatapan berbinar ketika akhirnya selesai. “Aku udah selesai ngukur. Kamu boleh pergi,” ucapnya.

“Kamu tau nggak kamu baru aja ngusir pangeran?”

“Aku nggak ngusir?”

Mereka lalu terdiam. Saling tatap. Wooseok dengan senyuman lembut di wajahnya; Jinhyuk dengan kerutan di dahinya.

“Kok kamu nggak gemeter?” tanya Wooseok akhirnya.

“Memang kenapa harus gemeter?” Jinhyuk balik tanya.

Wooseok mengerjap. Bingung. Bilang, “Aku pangeran ganteng?”

Jinhyuk ketawa. Indah. Dan Wooseok, pada saat itu juga, memantapkan hatinya.

“Menikahlah denganku.”

Keduanya terdiam.

Wooseok kaget dengan ucapannya. Jinhyuk bingung nggak kepalang.

Sang pangeran lalu berdeham, bangkit dari kursinya. “Aku serius,” ucapnya. Sudah terlanjur keceplosan. “Pikirkan dulu baik-baik. Nanti aku tagih.”

Jinhyuk tidak merespon. Ekspresinya bahkan nggak bisa dibaca.

Wooseok memberikan senyum terbaiknya sebelum berjalan keluar—Byungchan dengan sigap membuka pintu, menunggu Wooseok untuk keluar terlebih dahulu sebelum mengekori dari belakang.

Hari itu Wooseok ada janji untuk bertemu dengan Pangeran Yein dari Gyeonggia. Kerajaan tetangga, dengan jarak tempuh sekitar satu jam. Sayang sekali. Padahal kalau janji itu bukan hari ini, ia berniat untuk tinggal. Pemuda Lee itu terlalu menarik untuk dilewatkan begitu saja. Tapi Wooseok paham betul kalau Yein tentu tidak suka jika janjinya diingkar. Jadi untuk kali ini, ia memilih temannya. Lagipula jadwalnya untuk menggunakan mobil kerajaan sudah tercatat dari jauh-jauh hari.

Perjalanan menuju Gyeonggia Wooseok habiskan dalam diam. Terlarut dalam pikirannya. Byungchan, yang duduk di kursi pengemudi, sesekali melirik cermin kecil di mobil. Menemukan majikannya itu menatap kaca dengan pandangan tidak fokus.

“Menurutmu dia bakal nerima nggak?” tanya Wooseok.

“Lamarannya?” Byungchan balik bertanya, yang dijawab oleh gumaman _mhm_ pelan Wooseok. “Waduh, saya kurang tau tuh, Tuan. Coba nanti konsultasi sama Pangeran Yein?”

Benar juga. Yein lebih paham soal cinta.

Jadi, begitu Wooseok sudah sampai di istana Gyeonggia, berduaan dengan Yein di kasur super empuknya, dia langsung buka mulut. “Gue jatuh cinta.”

“Sama siapa?” tanya Yein tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari naskah drama di tangannya. Iya, naskah drama. Bukan, dia bukan aktor. Ini hanya caranya untuk menikmati yang tersisa dari karya agung abad 21; melalui naskah. “Gue ya?”

“Bodoh.” Wooseok dorong muka temannya itu ke buku yang ia genggam. “Gue abis ngelamar orang.”

Yein cemberut, menutup buku sebelum memberikan atensi penuh pada pria disampingnya. “Kasian amat orangnya dilamar sama lo.”

Wooseok tidak menghiraukan. Malah lanjut cerita, “Anaknya om Dongwook. Tau kan, yang pahatannya nggak ada tandingan? Tadi anaknya yang ngerjain muka gue.”

“Terus? Lamaran lo diterima?” tanya Yein.

Wooseok mengernyitkan dahi. Menggeleng. “Dia nggak jawab.”

“Berarti ditolak,” kata Yein santai, yang dibalas oleh tatapan seram dari Wooseok. “Emang lamarannya gimana?”

“Langsung gue ajak nikah lah,” jawab Wooseok tanpa ragu.

Dengar ini, Yein langsung memukul kepala sahabatnya dengan buku. “Fix ditolak lo goblok.”

Wooseok tahan tangan Yein. Takut digebuk lagi. “Emang harusnya gimana?”

“Pemanasan dulu lah. Kasih kek gitu, yang dia suka. Lo tau nggak dia suka apa?”

Wooseok terdiam. Mencoba mengingat. Sebelum akhirnya buka suara, “Yang gue inget tadi di dekat tasnya ada buku pelajaran—warna ungu? Itaewon class, kalau nggak salah.”

Usaha Wooseok sia-sia karna nggak lama, kepalanya digebuk lagi. “Bodoh. Itu naskah drama.”

Wooseok cemberut sedikit. Mengelus kepala yang jadi korban kebrutalan Yein.

“Tapi berarti anaknya kuno gitu ya. Baca buku, demen mahat juga. Vintage vintage gitu,” kata Yein.

Wooseok mengangguk pelan, mencerna perkataan temannya. “Iya juga.. lamar pakai apa ya?”

Duduk Yein langsung tegap, matanya terlihat penuh gairah. Gini nih, kalau udah masalah cinta. “Mau tanya sama om Siwon nggak?” tawarnya.

Wooseok hafal nama itu. Penasihat kerajaan Gyeonggia. Yein sama Wooseok sering datang ke om Siwon setiap dihadapi masalah, sekecil apapun. Seperti misalnya; harus makan apa mereka sore itu? Om Siwon biasanya akan terkekeh pelan dan menyediakan jawaban yang, tentu saja, patut diacungi jempol. Pepperoni pizza bisa terdengar diplomatis jika keluar dari mulutnya.

Om Siwon selalu punya jawaban. Jadi, Wooseok mengiyakan. Tapi siapa sangka pertanyaannya kali ini malah berujung pada kuliah singkat mengenai masa lalu om Siwon pra-penjajahan? Pendongeng yang baik, bapak tua itu. Dari ceritanya, Wooseok mendapat tiga kosakata baru; sugar baby, sugar daddy, dan hape boba.

Hape boba.

Katanya dulu, hubungan om Siwon dan suaminya hanya sebatas sugar daddy dan sugar baby. Pertemuannya tidak disangka-sangka, melalui Tinder—Puja Tinder ajaib. Hubungan mereka penuh batasan walau keduanya sama saling suka. Lalu, akhirnya, kata cinta berani terucap ketika om Siwon memberikan sugar baby—yang sekarang suaminya itu, hape boba. Saat ditanya apa masih ada sisa, om Siwon terkekeh pelan seraya beranjak untuk menggeledah lemarinya. Ada, ternyata. Disimpan baik-baik. Karna katanya dulu, salah beli warna. Tapi nggak tega buangnya. Nggak bisa nyala, memang. Om Siwon juga menawarkan secara cuma-cuma. Tapi bagi Wooseok, cintanya bukan sekedar cuma-cuma. Jadi dia paksa om Siwon untuk menerima uangnya. Dan jadilah Wooseok pulang hari itu mengantongi hape boba seharga jatah jajannya dua bulan.

Tapi nggak apa, demi cinta.

Jinhyuk sudah tidak ada di Seoullia begitu ia kembali. Biasanya, om Dongwook juga hanya akan mengukur dan mengerjakan sisanya di rumahnya. Sepertinya Jinhyuk juga begitu. Tapi nggak apa, Wooseok jadi punya waktu.

Malam itu, dia berkutat dengan pena, tinta, dan secarik kertas. Memuntahkan perasaannya ke dalam tulisan;

_Dear Jinhyuk,  
Ini hape boba. Lihat tiga bulatan hitam kecil di belakangnya? Konon katanya tiga orbit itu bisa menangkap versi terbaik dirimu. Aku percaya kamu juga bisa bikin aku jadi versi terbaik diriku. Menikahlah denganku._

_Wooseok_

Dia menunjukkan suratnya pada Byungchan. Byungchan mengacungkan jempol. Dan pada hari yang sama, surat itu dikirim ke kediaman Lee bersama hape boba.

Seminggu berlalu, tidak ada balasan.

Wooseok mulai resah. Jadi, dia cari cara lain. Kali ini berlari ke kakak iparnya, Mbak Gaeun untuk meminta saran. Sesi konsultasinya itu berbuahkan samsung s20 peninggalan keluarga Mbak Gaeun.

Jadi, malam itu, dia kembali menulis surat.

_Dear Jinhyuk,  
Orbit hape ini tidak sebulat dan seindah yang aku berikan kala itu. Tapi konon katanya orbit hape ini bisa melihat dekat sedekat kalbu. Aku juga, kalau diberi kesempatan, mau. Dekat sama kamu. Menikahlah denganku._

_Wooseok_

“Gimana, Chan?”

Wooseok, lagi-lagi, meminta pendapat. Byungchan mengacungkan jempol. Malam itu juga, surat dikirim ke kediaman Lee bersama temuan barunya. Kali ini, nggak bakal ditolak kan?

Tapi Wooseok salah.

Suratnya tak kunjung berbalas.

Bahkan saat pahatan mukanya sudah diantar om Dongwook dan sekarang sudah terpajang di ruang dokumentasi. Saat itu, om Dongwook meminta izin untuk mengukur jari-jari Wooseok. Nggak tau buat apa, tapi Wooseok iyakan tanpa pikir panjang.

Nggak apa, pikirnya. Calon mertua.

Om Dongwook hanya tersenyum penuh arti ketika Wooseok menanyakan tentang anak bujangnya.

“Tunggu saja,” kata om Dongwook kala itu.

Jadi Wooseok menunggu. Hari demi hari, minggu berganti bulan.

Tapi Jinhyuk… tak kunjung datang.

Wooseok makin frustasi.

Kali ini, ia meminta Byungchan untuk ke pasar gelap. Bukan, disebut gelap bukan karna barang yang dijual terlarang. Gelap, karna memang gelap. Terletak di sepanjang sungai Cheonggye, barang yang dijual beraneka ragam. Titipannya pada Byungchan malam itu adalah, “Cari barang kuno. Lebih vintage dari yang kemarin-kemarin. Cari tau juga cerita dibaliknya.”

Byungchan menyanggupi.

Malam itu, Byungchan kembali dengan tamagotchi.

Dan Wooseok, kembali menuliskan isi hati;

_Dear Jinhyuk,  
Ini surat ketigaku. Diriku dengar kau suka yang kuno. Kalau kedua hadiahku masih kurang kuno, ini, aku beri tamagotchi. Konon katanya dulu kau bisa menyimpan binatang di dalamnya. Hebat, bukan? Benda sekecil ini. Menikahlah denganku. Akan kubuatkan kau kandang kucing terbesar sepenjuru Seoullia. Khusus untukmu._

_Wooseok_

“Udah cukup belum?” tanya Wooseok, menunjuk kata _kau_ yang ditulisnya dalam surat.

“Udah kuno banget itu pakai _diriku - kau,_ ” kata Byungchan—mengangguk setuju. “Mau dikirim sekarang, Tuan?”

“Ya.” Wooseok memasukkan surat berharganya itu ke dalam amplop yang, tentu saja, sudah ia hias terlebih dahulu. “Pastikan juga kedatangannya nanti saat upacara selebrasi.”

“Siap!” Byungchan tersenyum cerah seraya menerima amplop yang diberikan oleh atasannya itu.

Upacara selebrasi. Beberapa hari lagi, Wooseok akan menginjak usia dua puluh satu. Biasanya ia selalu menolak jika ditawarkan perayaan; tapi kali ini, Wooseok yang mengusulkan. Kedua orangtuanya dengan senang hati menyanggupi.

Dua puluh satu adalah waktu yang pas untuk melamar, bukan?

Hati Wooseok berdebar nggak karuan. Semoga, semoga. Semoga Jinhyuk datang.

Hari berlalu, dan Jinhyuk masih tidak ada kabar.

Wooseok hampir saja membatalkan. Tapi Jonghyun larang; semua persiapan sudah matang.

Jadi saat hari spesialnya tiba, Wooseok mencoba untuk tidak penuh harap.

Tapi gagal. Pandangannya terus mencari ke sepenjuru ruangan. Dan ketika akhirnya sudut matanya menemukan Jinhyuk, Wooseok langsung terdiam. Rasanya ingin langsung melangkahkan kaki; tetapi ditahan rasa gengsi.

Di tengah meriahnya selebrasi, ada hati yang sedang berkontemplasi. Kini.. atau tidak sama sekali.

Pemuda itu memilih kini.

Kakinya melangkah untuk mengejar cintanya. Jinhyuk, yang kini sadar akan keberadaan Wooseok, melangkah keluar dari aula besar. Ke arah taman. Wooseok mengikuti dengan langkah dipercepat.

“Jinhyuk,” panggilnya begitu berhasil mengejar. Jinhyuk menghentikan langkahnya. Wooseok juga. Keduanya sekarang di taman, nggak ada yang ngomong apa-apa. Wooseok melangkah mendekat. Tangannya diangkat untuk menyentuh pundak Jinhyuk—tapi mengurungkan niat.

“Suratku nggak ada yang kamu balas,” ucap Wooseok pelan. Tangannya kembali ia turunkan. “Apa artinya lamaranku ditolak?”

Hening.

Cukup lama.

Sebelum Jinhyuk akhirnya memutar badannya, menghadap Wooseok.

Lalu hening, lagi.

“Aku egois,” kata Jinhyuk membuka percakapan. Raut wajahnya serius.

“Egois gimana?”

“Ini ulangtahunmu. Tapi kayaknya, aku yang bakal dapet hadiah.” Jinhyuk merogoh kantung celananya, mengeluarkan cincin berlian dari sana. Dia angkat cincin tadi sedikit mendekat ke wajah pemuda di hadapannya. “Kim Wooseok.”

Jinhyuk kemudian tertawa, berdeham pelan setelah melihat tatapan galak Wooseok.

“Pangeran—maksudku. Pangeran Wooseok. Yang mulia tuan Wooseok, iya. Kamu,” ralat Jinhyuk. Raut wajahnya kembali serius. “Aku perlu turun berlutut nggak nih?”

Wooseok, masih tidak menangkap situasi, hanya mengerjap bingung. Jinhyuk mengulum senyum.

“Aku memintamu dengan khidmat,” ucap Jinhyuk. Tidak berlutut, tangannya juga masih dengan canggung mengangkat cincin. Ia sungguh-sungguh saat mengatakan, “Semoga singgahmu bukan sesaat.”

Diam. Keduanya terdiam. Mata Wooseok tidak bisa lepas dari cincin di tangan Jinhyuk. Jinhyuk terlalu grogi dan malu untuk bahkan melihat ke arah pria yang telah mengguncangkan dunianya beberapa bulan terakhir ini.

“Jinhyuk,” panggil Wooseok akhirnya. Membuat Jinhyuk memberanikan diri untuk menatap wajah Wooseok. Raut wajah Wooseok serius—serius, sekali. Tidak ada keraguan sedikitpun di nadanya saat ia bertanya, “Nikah yuk?”

Jinhyuk terkekeh pelan, mengisyaratkan cincin yang masih ia pegang. Sadar akan maksudnya, Wooseok langsung mengambil dan menyematkan cincin itu di jari manisnya. Terus nagih, “Nikah.”

Jinhyuk lalu membuka tangannya, yang langsung disambut oleh Wooseok. Digenggam lembut.

“Ayuk,” kata Jinhyuk.

Di usia dua puluh satu, Wooseok akhirnya mendapatkan jawaban.

Akhirnya. Akhirnya.


End file.
